Kaiwan
Kaiwan is a recurring demon in the series. History An Astro-Mythological deity in Assyrian mythology. He is associated with the planet Saturn. Kaiwan is also one of the names of Hastur the unspeakable in Lovecraftian lore. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Night Race *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Star Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Star Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Night Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Kaiwan appears in the Assembly of Nihilo's Shiodome Headquarters as a story boss. He taunts the Demi-fiend, then vanishes into one of eight rooms. Several duplicates of Kaiwan can be found in these rooms, but only one houses the true Kaiwan. He holds the green Kila. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kaiwan can only be acquired through fusion. Enemy only variations can be found in Shinagawa's gold level Catacombs instance and Nakano's gold level Stone Site instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Terminal Guardian of Ikebukuro summons Kaiwan and two Incubi when encountered by Flynn and his fellow Samurai when they try to activate the Terminal. After defeating all three demons, the Terminal will be unlocked for use. Kaiwan will later appear during the entrance test of Tsukiji Hongwanji, but attempting to scout them at this time will result in them blowing on the candle. Kaiwan can teach Flynn the Megido and Sukukaja skills through his Demon Whisper. Once Kaiwan reaches level 44, it may evolve into Decarabia. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kaiwan can be found within Shibuya. He can teach the Mudoon and Sukukaja skills through his Demon Whisper. Kaiwan benefits from learning Darkness and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Kaiwan is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the leg form (female growth path), and costs 150 D-Souls. ''Persona 5'' Kaiwan is the fourth Persona of the Star Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "Wishless Star." He is the second of two Personas to learn the Forget Boost skill and one of the four sources of the Speed Master and Marakunda skills. Kaiwan is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Mapsio. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kaiwan yields a Mapsio skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= - Without the Kila= - With the Kila= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Megido\Innate Sukukaja\Innate Null Elec\42 Null Force\43 |Evolveinto= Decarabia |Evolveintolevel= 44 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas